The Doctor's Sister
by Palmviolet
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor and Clara to a prison planet, where the criminals have just escaped, and dark secrets await them at every turn. Set after the Name of the Doctor. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so here goes! It is set after the Name of the Doctor. It is rated T just to be safe.

"So, where and when are we going?" Clara asked the Doctor. She was sitting on the console in the TARDIS, swinging her legs,  
"I have the perfect place!" The Doctor grinned, and flicking a few levers, the TARDIS whirred into action.  
There was a short thunk, and the Doctor poked his head of the door.  
"Well? Where are we?" Clara called, getting up.  
"Um... Not where I thought we'd be." He admitted. "But oh well. Come on."  
He hopped out of the TARDIS, with Clara close on his heels. They emerged into a dense forest. Suddenly the TARDIS began to whirr and it slowly disappeared.  
"Oh no! Old girl! Don't do this!" The Doctor banged on the rapidly fading spaceship.  
Clara sighed. "Come on then. We can't just sit here all day." She privately shuddered at being stranded on a strange planet, but she wasn't about to let the Doctor see that.  
Something rustled behind her. They both leapt back, to see a huge cat-like beast with long fangs and scales.  
"RUN!" The Doctor yelled at her. Terrified, Clara froze for a moment, but the sight of the cat advancing jolted her and she raced into the trees. Glancing back, the Doctor was running close behind her. She cursed as her dress caught on a bramble. Why, oh why, did she choose that particular day to wear a dress? It was her favourite dress as well. White with red roses and a nice folded collar. She had worn that dress before with the Doctor, when they were meant to be going to New York but had ended up on a Russian Submarine with a Martian Ice Warrior. Not a pleasant experience.  
A yell from the Doctor roused Clara from her musings. She twisted her head to see the Doctor had tripped on a fallen branch, and was backing away from the monster, holding his arm.  
"DOCTOR!" Two voices yelled at the same time. One was Clara's, but she couldn't see the owner of the second voice. A shot rang out, and the huge cat collapsed onto its side.  
A woman emerged from the trees, with long dark hair and olive skin. She wore a white vest and green camouflage trousers, with black laced combat boots. The woman held a rifle, obviously it was her who shot the cat.  
"Shit, I haven't had to do that for flippin' years! What were you thinking?!" She snapped at the Doctor and Clara. The Doctor wore a puzzled expression, and he was still clutching his arm.  
Clara frowned at the woman. She couldn't be hostile- she had just proved that by saving the Doctor's life, and even her scolding had a caring quality to it.  
"Well?" The woman asked. "Doctor, you should know better. If it was anyone else, I would have shot them, not the beast."  
"Why didn't you? And who are you, anyway?" The Doctor asked, having finally recovered his voice.  
The woman glowered at him, but finally relented. "You mean you don't recognise me?" She frowned. "But of course, I've regenerated, haven't I?"  
Clara stared at her. What did she mean, she'd regenerated? Surely only timelords... Then it hit her.  
"I thought you were the last timelord?" She asked the Doctor almost accusingly.  
The Doctor glared at her. "Well, I might have, you know..." He trailed off sheepishly.  
"I'm Rinata." The woman said sympathetically. "And rule number one- the Doctor lies. Now come with me. As the TARDIS has upped and left you, you may as well come back to base."  
The Doctor looked a bit offended by these words, but didn't press it. They followed Rinata through the trees, and towards a grey building that offended the wild landscape. Clara noticed a keypad set into the wall, and Rinata pressed a button and spoke into it.  
"Commander, open Door 02 for me. Security code: 5a99ewr2."  
The wall seemingly slid open, and Clara hesitantly stepped inside. It was a long, brightly lit corridor, and at the far end was another door, this time with a woman in white body armour guarding it. The woman nodded to Rinata as they passed, but cast a suspicious look at Clara and the Doctor. However, she didn't question them, and they passed through the door without interruptions.  
They entered a huge control room, with computers everywhere. As she passed, a man called out to Rinata.  
"General, we have located a breach in the force field. A ship has entered the atmosphere, yet it left again straight away." The Doctor perked up at these words.  
"A force field... That means that the TARDIS was probably forced to leave. The strain of entering a barred atmosphere... She must need to recharge." He whispered in Clara's ear. She only half heard him; she was engrossed in Rinata's conversation.  
"It's alright, the ship belonged to these two." The General indicated the Doctor and Clara. The man looked a bit uncomfortable, like he'd only just noticed them.  
"Shouldn't they be put in confinement? The girl looks particularly shifty."  
Clara spluttered, indignant. How dare he?  
Rinata glared at him." How dare you? They are under my protection. Anyway," she said, turning back to the Doctor," you just helped us in a big way."  
The Doctor stared at her questioningly.  
"After all, if the TARDIS can get in and out, so can others."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor grimaced as Rinata applied bandages to the cut on his hand. Clara was hovering over him like a frightened bird, and it was agitating.  
"So where did you say we were?" Clara asked the General.  
Rinata looked up. "Sberia. Prison planet."  
"Sabaria?" Clara tried, annoyed that Rinata and the Doctor pronounced it so smoothly.  
"Sob-or-ree-a," the Doctor explained. "A planet chosen for its size and population- there was almost no-one living here. They were relocated to a similar planet, and the prison was built here."  
He stood up and straightened his bow tie. "So you say your systems need strengthening?"  
Rinata nodded. "I have tried my best, but I was never very good at that kind of thing on Galifrey. That was your forte." She grinned. "I was the guns, you were the brains."  
The Doctor smiled. He racked his brains for who this woman could be. Most of the Time Ladies he'd met had had a liking for guns, and Rinata was no exception. Even the name didn't ring a bell. Pushing the problem to the back of his mind, he followed Rinata back to the control room.  
"So this is where most of our security is controlled." The General showed the Doctor a small computer. He immediately bent over it, and tapped in a code. A few minutes later he had a map of the whole prison on the screen.  
"If I wanted to, I could unlock every single door. I wouldn't even need the computer." The Doctor looked Rinata up and down disapprovingly. "Surely a Time-Lord could do better than this?"  
Rinata smiled sheepishly. "Well I got here a week ago." She said defensively. "And Commander Ovet is intent on hogging the thing. He has no idea that some people might know better than him." She gestured at the man that had stopped them originally.  
Clara laughed. "Good tactic. Get the Doctor angry at someone else."  
The Doctor's expression darkened. "Jokes aside, anyone could access this system. ANYONE could get out."


End file.
